


Whispers Can Be Trusted

by RandomStoryMaker21



Series: A New Dark Enemy (tlkoe fanfic serie) [1]
Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomStoryMaker21/pseuds/RandomStoryMaker21
Summary: it has been 1 week since the deafed of Rezzoch, Jack is hearing strange whispers but no one else doeshis friends think he's is crazybut little do they know those whispers can save their world and a friend
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Series: A New Dark Enemy (tlkoe fanfic serie) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fanfic story this is not real!!! btw this sets afther season 3 and has NOTHING to do whit season 4

Jack's P.O.V (point of view)

  
it has been 1 week since the defeat of Rezzoch. Everything was fine until i heard a strange whisper

i looked around me but saw nobody close to me that could whisper that loud. 'HEY JACK ARE YOU COMING DOWN OR WHAT??' i heard June yelling.

right i was gone help June to build a cannon on Big Mama.

'AM COMING' i yelled back and used the ladder to get down from the tree house, just to be sure i asked June if she heard that whisper to

'hey June have you hear that whisper to?' 

she looked at me like i was crazy, 'what whisper? I didn't hear anything' she sed.

' then it was just my imagination' i sed, even know i was kinda lying, i knew what i heard and i cleary heard a whisper 

'anyway in order to build the cannon we need some rope to tight it up' she said

'do we even have a rope?' i asked

'no that's why you are gone get one' 

great now June is sending me to the store. 'alright, alright i get that rope' i said

'nice and pick a tight rope we don't want that it break off' 

a few minutes later i was at a store not sure wich one the name is gone, i was about to go in and then i heard it agian, the whisper

i looked around me i saw nobody but Rover just playing around and the worst part is i can't even understand it who knows it's maybe a warning and i can't understand it and then i die

i screamed hello in hope it was someone, but nobody. i was thinking i am actually going insane.

but then i remembered something, when i went off to fight that King Wretch or better yet Rezzoch i heard also a sort of whisper.

it was kinda the same, but the 2 differences are

1 i can't understand it

2 it's not the same voice which means it's not Rezzoch at least i think it is

and there is also a annoying part, i seem to be the only one who can hear them, June didn't hear them, if Bardel or any of the monster would hear that they would be questioning it 

is there a reason am the only one hearing them? i mean after all i experent there is for everything a reason

i have hard time thinking about my thoughts that whisper continents and keep getting into my head

maybe i should stop ignoring them and listen to them? Maybe i can understand them better? It might sounds crazy but what isn't crazy these days 

so i decide to listen to them. 

first it was like random words, but then the harder i listened the more i could hear it better

then i understand a word, the word 'come', i get kinda scared, come to what?

do i need to follow those whispers is that save?

would i drag my friends into danger or not?

i didn't know what to do my head was filled with toughs

then I returned to reality when 'hey Jack, what's taking so long?' I was a little confused at first, but then I saw June ask me where I am on the walkie

'a-am by the store, i am looking for the rope you wanted' i said 'all it took you 10 minutes to even find a store so big isn't our town anyway' 

'i got kinda dragged into my toughs'

'really what are you thinking about?' she asked 'ow uuh ' i need to make up a lie fast

'it's okay if you don't want to talk about it as long if you don't keep any secrets anymore'

i need to tell them i keep saying to myself

but if i do i don't know what i will get them into, but if i don't they will be pretty mad. But am doing it for their safety 

am gone get that rope bring it to them and at night i sneak out in hope to hear the whisper again and then i can follow it 

**To Be continued**

* * *

anyway that's the end of chapter 1 and until next chapter


	2. Follow The Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack follow the whispers and June goes afther him, Jack discovers a new threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys and i hope you will enjoy the seconde chapter. Agian this is a fanfic story, plays in season 3 and has NOTHING to do whit season 4

Jack's P.O.V

it was middle in the night, time to sneak out, i am not gone use rover then they would notice it and Big Mama will make to much noise.

so no other option than to walk

am gonna take my weapons with me. In case that i need to fight a monster or a zombie or something else 

**10 minutes later**

i think it has been 10 minutes or more that i was walking i didn't hear the whisper yet

so i decide to go to the same store i heard it and when i got closer i heard it 

i tried to follow it but it was kinda harder then i tough. It looks like the whisper comes from every side

June's P.O.V 

i started to awake because i was kinda thirsty. I came across Jack's room and saw that it was empty

'seriously Jack? Again? for what reason now?' i said to myself 

i went outside and saw that Jack didn't pick Rover or Big Mama, which means he has gone by feet.

but who knows when he left and how far he is now?

i also didn't know which way he went. But whit Rover i could be fast, so am gone take the change

I'm going to save Jack some trouble so i decide to not wake up Quint and Dirk.

Just gotta hope they don't wake up or find out. Or we're both in so much trouble 

Jack's P.O.V

i was walking a while again and the whispers lead

*glup* Oh No

the Wyndham Woods

the place where I saw Rezzoch for the first time and found that Thrull had betrayed us

i was starting to think Rezzoch might wasn't gone, and that this is her work 

my heart was racing high and fast, and with all the energy i had left i was going in the woods

the whispers were getting louder, i think i was going the right way

and then i saw the tree luckily the whispers are starting to come from the left,

so my toughs about it being Rezzoch were staring to get fade 

they led me away from the city and deeper into the forest, the louder the whispers the more frightened I got

and then i saw a cave and there was light coming out i didn't know what to do when i heard people coming i hide and listen to them 

'am telling you there are some kids who didn't left the town yet' 

kids? are they talking about me and the others?

'if that is true then we have a problem, we need to find a way to get rid of them, even if it means to kill them'

k-kill us? *glup*

'why is the town important anyway?'

yea why? it's just a normal boring town 

'let just say that underneath that town there is a high magical source that will help us take over the world'

magical source? under our town? take over the world? that doesn't sound good

the 2 people left and i ran back, the whispers can wait this is more important,

i got to tell my friends even know if it means i need to tell them the truth

* * *

**to be continued**


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and June go back to the Tree House and Jack confess everything

Jack's P.O.V 

i was running and running to be honest i didn't know where i was going 

i needed to go back to the tree house before it's to late

I was so on my mind that I didn't see the tree stump, i tripped over it and rolled down the hill

and when i was down my head hit a rock, my vision was getting blurry for a second i saw someone but before i got a good look it went black

June's P.O.V

i saw Jack rolling down that hill gosh that must hurt 

when he struck a stone, his eyes were closed. I jumped off the Rover and ran to Jack

"Jack ..." I say in a low voice, he must be unconscious because he didn't respond and didn't move 

i tried picked him up and lay him down on Rover i jumped on Rover and grabbed Jack's head with one arm

"to the tree house Rover," I said. Rover rushes through town to the tree house

i saw the blood dripping on his head

Quint's P.O.V 

i was waking up because i heard something strange, went to Jack's room to check and guess what he wasn't there what a surprise

i went to June's room, neither was she, that is strange for June i woke up Dirk

'Dirk, June and Jack are gone'

'they're probably walking togethersomewhere' he said 

'that's what you said last time and it wasn't true' i respond 

'fine let's go find them ' he got up and just when we were busy heading out

we saw June on top of Rover with a unconscious Jack in her hands 

we both went down and helped June drag Jack into the tree house and put him on the bench

'what happened?' I asked

'I'm not sure I woke up and Jack was gone when I looked at the Wyndham Woods I saw him roll down a hill and land his head on a rock' June said panicked

'Wyndham Woods, wasn't that the place where he saw Rezzoch first' Dirk asked and he was right

after the battle with Thrull Jack said he would never step a foot in those woods

Jack's P.O.V 

my vision was slowing coming back when i saw i was in the tree house and heard June talking

i groaned a little because of the pain in my body mostly in my head

'Jack you're okay' I heard Quint saying

i wouldn't call me okey that fast

'jack what happened why did you sneak out again?' i heard June asking 

i tried to get up 'well....ummm'

come on Jack there is no other way to go just tell them the truth

no one's P.O.V

Jack told his friends about everything

the whispers, the magic stone even about those people who are planning to kill them

June's P.O.v

i can't believe what Jack just told us

there are is a magic stone under our feet this entire time??? And who are those people that want to kill us??? And what's up whit those whispers??

I got a lot of questions but i don't think Jack knows enought to anser them 

'how could you not tell us about this' asked Quint

'i just knew everything today' he answers

alright now i kinda get why he didn't tell us '

but still you could tell us about those whispers' i said kinda angry

'because you guys would think i was crazy, if you heard whispers and nobody else does would you think the others could believe you?'

we all looked at each other and said 'no' at the same time 

'but if they are really people out there that wants to kill us then their on the bad side or Jack saw it wrong...'

'i know what i saw' he said

'then we need to be ready for a battle' i said 

* * *

to be continued


	4. Prepare For Battle...sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update this story it was just a lot of work to write this plus i was thinking where i wanted to go with this story and now i know

Jack's P.O.V

it's time, time to upgrade our tree house in order to battle those people 

we won't leave this town, it's our home now, it's the monsters home now 

it's time to defend it, no matter what it takes 

this might be one of our most epic battle, but it will be worth it

we got a lot up in our head, the fight, those whispers

'jack can you come down and help us a little bit??' i heard June asking 

oh right i promised them to help,'am coming' i said 

no one's P.O.V

Jack, his friends and the monsters work together to make everything ready for the battle

the day was almost over, the team was tired, certainly Jack with keeping his focus on the battle and tried to ignore those whispers 

Jack's P.O.V

i never have been this tired ever in my life, ignoring those whispers and trying to focus on the same time is harder then i tough

well a good night sleep will help me, i just need to hope those whispers don't wake me up

and i said it too soon, it was around midnight when those whispers started to wake me, i was so sick of it,

i really wanted to know what the meaning of this all was.

i really wanted to know, why me?? can someone explain this to me??

i wish somebody would explain this to me

i can't take it anymore i wanna know what they were saying,

wait when i was by the store i concentrate harder on the whispers and that made the whispers clearly 

i tried to concentrate and yet again i understand the whispers

'come.....come....'

again those words i tried to concentrate more, because those couldn't be the only words they said

'come........for....the.....truth'

the truth....maybe that will finally explain everything 

i couldn't wait anymore i wait anymore i went down and saw June still awake

'where are you going?' she asked

'no time now, let's get Rover and i'll explain on the way'

June's P.O.V 

he grabs my arm and dragged me to Rover, 'alright Jack, now explain' i said

'i heard the whispers again, this time i tried to understand them better and i think by following it now, i might find out why i am the only one who can hear them'

i was kinda frozen but i get his rush now

'wait.....is this smart??' i asked a little bit scared that this could be a trap

'well i can't wait anymore i want to know the truth' he said kinda angry 

'what if it's not worth it' i asked, kinda scared of his reaction 

'wait what you mean?' he asked a little confused

'i mean, what if it's not worth it what if you discover something terrible, so terrible you wish you didn't find it'

'well....maybe you're right, i got so focused to find the truth i forgot to think if i wanted to' he said kinda confused and sad at the same time

'i just have been so scared lately' 

'hey i get it, you want to protect us, but we hero's can take care of our self' i said 'wow we're already by Wyndham Woods'

'Wyndham Woods, in there i heard those people maybe we can get more information' Jack said

'well where are we waiting for'

Jack's P.O.V 

i gave Rover the sign to go in the woods 

and later close by the place and we got of Rover, 


End file.
